Forgotten Children
by Chelsea-chan
Summary: Rudega and Onyis have arrived. Seeking power and a bit of fun, the twin saiyans arrive on earth to challenge the killers of king Cold. Will the Z-fighters survive? Or will earth be destroyed yet again!


What happens when the bad guys are really good guys and earth is finally destroyed? Read to find out!  
  
Note from the author: Just in case you're an idiot, I hold no claims on DBZ, yadda yadda. Though Verian, Ciduo, Rudega and Onyis are my own creations. Also... forgive me if the times and actions and people are all messed up. Think of it as an alternate time line or. um.. Something.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~* ~* ~ *~ *~ They thought the saiyans were dead. They, everyone, believed that the great race of ruthless fighters was obliterated by Freeza's power.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
Though few in number, some had long before abandoned Vegeta, scattering across the galaxy, growing more powerful as they took up a nomadic life. They were quickly forgotten by their species, dubbed "Unpure" and there fore of no consequence. Small family groups grew, drifted, some settling, others selling their strength as mercenaries and assassins. But slowly, they were being truly wiped out. Years after the cataclysm that eliminated their home world, only a handful of pure blood were left alive.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The scientist's tail twitched in amused humor, doubling in on itself like a supple, furred snake before curling around the saiyan female's slender waist. Onyis, several inches taller and by far the stronger of the two, leaned over her shoulder, staring at the musical console responding to Rudega's touches with blank interest.  
  
"Onyis, dear brother, how am I supposed to finish any of my work with your foul breath hovering at my neck?" Onyis stepped back in an instant, scowling darkly at the weapon leveled off at his chest. Rudega grinned, holstering the D'jorin laser gun with a delft flip of her wrist and a showy twirl. She was almost finished, but Onyis was annoyed, and impatient. Rudega was the more even-tempered of the two.  
  
"When can we get off this damned planet and get our money?" He demanded. His own tail was swirling in frenzy, swaying like a disgruntled cat. He hadn't been able to fight any of the guards, and it irked him to no end. He was a true warrior, ruthless, if not that bright. Rudega, chuckling as her fingers flew over the tap-boards, was much the same, though she often found herself listening to the annoying sound of her own conscience. She however, was the protégé, the scientist and technical wizard.  
  
"There," the female said. The proud note of her voice was obvious as she held up the shining black disk, then slid it into one of the many pockets in her garments of choice, a loose but well fitting technicians uniform from one of the passing ships her brother had eliminated for amusement. "All the information we need is on that. Now, dear brother, how about gaining us an exit?"  
  
"Happy to comply," Came the answer. A gloved hand lifted from the warrior's side, and before Rudega could even open her mouth to argue, a ship sized hole was blasted from the side of the complex, spraying outwards in a lethal shower of sharp, superheated metal. The scientist snorted softly when Onyis grinned, his hand still sending up small wisps of smoke as he shrugged. "You didn't say how."  
  
"A lesser scale would have been appropriate," she replied. Levitating to avoid what remained of one of the guards, Rudega found her nose crinkling in disgust at her brother's carelessness. That was no way to die. Quick yes, but degrading to have pieces of your internal organs sprayed onto the wall. "Now that you've had your little killing spree, please refrain from destroying any more of these creatures. That's not in our job description."  
  
"Of course, take all the fun out of it," Onyis complained. Another energy bomb, more contained, blew out the second defensive wall, and the two saiyans calmly stepped through, ignoring the laser weapons fired down at them as the brightly colored beams bounced harmlessly off of their shields. "You think they'd have better defenses." Onyis continued to whine. A swipe of his hand and the convoy of tank-like machines coming at them scattered. Rudega was hesitant to fight as well, less she be accused of attempting to ruin what little enjoyment her twin could get in destroying the complex's pitiful resistance.  
  
"Enough, dear brother," she finally said, drawing him away from his game of toss-the-tank. Their ship had appeared at the horizon -one of the newer stealth fighters that Rudega herself had worked with, before the entire project had "mysteriously" blown up. This was the only one left. It was a beautiful craft, sleek, well made, and far more attractive then many other space faring vehicles the saiyans had encountered. It's engines slung low under a tapering, almost triangular body, an easy target, but far more efficiently cooled further from the body of the craft.  
  
The twins lifted from the ground in silence, and were accepted into the fighter with a welcoming blast of warm, tepid air. There were no doorways in Rudega's magnum opus, the smooth steel skin of the ship merely rippled and let them pass through like water. Another genius tactic. Even if the ship were hit, it would never be harmed. The entire structure was composed of liquid metal, which moved and flowed and filled gaps on its own.  
  
"Ship, take us into orbit!" Rudega ordered. The acceleration was hardly felt as the perfectly honed machine shot to the speed of light in an instant, sending them into space in less time then was needed to blink.  
  
Onyis settled back into a helm chair, twisting the seat around on its swiveling base. "How much are we getting paid for this again?"  
  
"Enough for each to by a planet of our own," Rudega replied. Her gloves were shucked and tossed over one shoulder, the smooth skin of her palms pressed to the console of the ship. The liquid metal enveloped her fingers, and with a touch of pressure the ship responded, turning hard and accelerating to even higher speeds. "Or if you'd prefer, enough to overhaul the mainship, buy bigger and better weapons and take a vacation to blast several civilizations to hell."  
  
Onyis grinned.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
Rudega glanced back at her twin, then again to the view screen. A tiny smile curled up just the corners of her mouth. The ship responded to her unspoken command to magnify, and the image of the small planet increased rapidly. "That, dear brother, is a hunk of rock with water. What information is there?"  
  
"Inhabited. Billions of them." Onyis sneered and leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head. "Psh, only a handful with fighting strength over a hundred, if that old scouter we picked up was worth the cash we paid."  
  
"It was worth it," Rudega affirmed. Though it did have a tendency to misread. "Hmm, this says that the planet is named Earth. Isn't that where the ones who killed Freeza were from?"  
  
"Hey, you have something there. Some of them were Earthlings." For the first time in a while Onyis truly smiled, leaning forward only to spin around and face his sister. "They say that it was a half saiyan that finally destroyed the purple freak. And before that, the brother of Radditz transformed to super saiyan and blasted him into space."  
  
"The brother of Radditz, Hmm? If Memory serves me right, Radditz traveled with Prince Vegeta. Imagine that Onyis, there could be saiyans still alive on that pitiful little planet."  
  
"I smell a vacation. Let us land, maybe we can get in a good fight before we obliterate them."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Verian! Link us up!"  
  
The blue haired boy lifted his head slightly, and with hardly a thought, reached out his force. Almost instantly, the two half Saiyans before him were fighting impossible enemies, as their sparring partners tapped into Verian's telepathy and began to fight as one entity.  
  
Gohan fell back against young Ciduo's assault, blocking blows from the Namekian with open palms as his younger brother, Goten, suffered the identical blows from Trunks. Rash as always, Goten was the first to power up, and Trunks followed suit, leaving the other partners in the dust. Ciduo and Gohan paused in their battle, and with a glance dropped to the ground beside Verian, the youngest member of the group.  
  
"I can never keep up with those two," The son of Tien complained. His fingers raked through his thick blue mat of hair, and two of his eyes fixated on his friends whilst the third kept tabs on the battle above them. His accent was thickly European, as he had spent most of his time there before heading to Japan to become a fighter. "They never think about how to fight, just to fight."  
  
"Impetuous," Ciduo added. The Namekian youth was the spitting image of his parent, and Piccolo was quite proud of his child, though he never showed it. Fortunately for the new Z-fighters, Ciduo had missed inheriting Piccolo's brass and sometimes callous nature. "How long will they stay up there fighting like that?"  
  
"Hours probably," Gohan said. Dark eyes were fixated in the super saiyan battle above them. "They'll come down for lunch though, mom's making rice balls."  
  
Seemingly on one of his legendary complaining sprees, Verian took time to mutter something nasty about rice, even as Ciduo piped up, "Oh, there goes Goten. Trunks wins again." A mushroom cloud of dust bloomed as Goten went sailing into the ground, creating a perfectly circular crater in the otherwise flat landscape.  
  
The victorious teenager dropped down like a rocket, nearly colliding with the three in his haste to reach them. "That's what? Seventy five in a row?" He asked.  
  
"Seventy four," Verian corrected. "With two draws and one loss before that. We'll have to pair you up with Ciduo next." The Nameck vigorously shook his head to that idea, and everyone found a good laugh.  
  
Trunks dropped a hand to Varien's head to tousle the hair of the thirteen- year-old, much as an older brother would. "Common kid, we best get you home before your mom finds out you're missing. She might get commando on our ass."  
  
Verian just glared.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta's roar could be heard well to the edge of West City, and the half saiyan winced. He was the last of the group to touch back to the ground, the others gone to their own homes and their own parents. Sure, they'd blown off a day of school to spar, but he hadn't expected the rage frothing off of his father, who was at the moment advancing with a dark light to his eyes.  
  
"This is the third day in a row we've gotten a call from your teacher about skipping school, Trunks." Bulma piped up. Bra giggled from somewhere off to the side. Trunks sent his kid sister a glare, but Vegeta demanded his attention with a harsh blow to the face. It wasn't enough to really hurt him, but it seemed to calm Vegeta down a bit, even if it sent Bulma into hysterics.  
  
"Vegeta! You didn't have to hit him!"  
  
"Silence woman! He needs to learn respect for authority. Young man, when you're told to go to school, I expect you to go to school!"  
  
"Yes sir," Trunks muttered, before beating a hasty retreat up the stairs to the relative privacy of his bedroom. He could hear his parents still arguing, but no doubt they'd make up before long. They always did.  
  
"Hey, bro...?" Bra's cute little face peeked into the doorway, and before Trunks could answer she hurried over and crawled in his lap. "Do you feel it too?"  
  
"Feel what?" Trunks asked. A hand clamped around the back of Bra's neck, lifting the little imp and tossing her onto the bed. She bounced a bit, legs crossed and hands gripping her knees. "There's something coming."  
  
"Sure there is Bra. Just like there was a monster under your bed."  
  
Bra pouted, something that would have Vegeta groveling. "There IS a monster under my bed! And there IS something coming. You just aren't taking the time too sense it. You and Daddy and everyone else are so powerful, you overlook the little stuff."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Get out of here Trouble."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bra! Get out!" 


End file.
